Thank You for Your Kindness
by I am no better than my story
Summary: Belgium is being chased by Germany and runs to England for help... We'll see where it goes from there...
1. Chapter 1

**HI! This is my first story. This Chapter is going to be pretty short so I'm probably going to upload again tomorrow. I Hope you enjoy, bye!**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

Chapter One

_ I can't run much longer. _"England!" Belgim called out in a hoarse voice. Footsteps pounded ever closer behind her in the mud. _Why can't he just leave me alone? I haven't done anything! "_You there! Stop!" Shouted the heavily accented voice behind her, "Come back here!" Bela had been running a long way, knowing her brother wouldn't help her she had instead hoped her friend England would. "Bloody wanker!" She heard him call in front of her, "Leave her alone!" She saw him now, making his way toward her in the rain. Belgium ran behind England where her legs finally gave out. She watched with her face pressed against the muddy ground, her vision fading as she saw England take the first hit. _Is this it? Heheh... That's sad... I wanted to be a country... A little longer... _Then it all went black.

**Yeah, very short I'm still sort of thinking the story through. Have a good day! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is a little longer. YAY! But It's still sort of on the short side... Sorry I didn't upload over the weekend and thanks to the people that reviewed~**

**I do not own Hetalia**

**Chapter 2**

_Ugh... Where... Am I? _Belgium opened her eyes to find herself in one of the guest bedrooms in England's house. _What? Why am I here? _She wondered. "So you're finally awake I see." Said a familiar voice. Belgium looked to her right and saw England sitting in a chair next to the bed with a black eye and his arm in a sling. Then she remembered. She had been running from Germany, who had attacked her on his way to France. "England! Are you okay? Look what he did to you..." "I'm just fine," said the Brit, "Why was Germany after you anyway?" "I-I don't know. He just-" tears stung her eyes and came rolling down her face. "Oh calm down. It's okay love. Just tell me what happened." Belgium dried her eyes and blew her nose in the handkerchief England offered her. "He seemed to be on his way to France. When I asked him why he was going through my backyard he charged me and I ran here." "He was going to France?" England shouted. "I think so. He was headed in that direction." "This is bad. I'll have to tell China and get to France as soon as I can. You stay here." And so off England went before Belgium could ask what was happening.

**Don't forget to review~**

**By the way I'm actually taking this from WW2. Germany attacked Belgium before taking over France. Before that Belgium had been trying to become allies with England who basically ignored her. After Germany attacked, England helped and from then on pretty much became the punching bag of any country that wanted to pick on Belgium. Woah~ I made that long~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Belgium watched as England walked out of the door, letting it slam closed behind him. _What was that about? _She thought to herself, _What's up between France and Germany? … I heard there was a war going on, but... I thought it was maybe just some border skirmish... Is it really so big that...England and China are in danger too? Ugh! I wish I could've asked England before he left..._

Belgium waited for many hours into the night, wondering what could possibly be happening. At 12:30 England finally arrived back home looking worried and tired. "England! I've been waiting for so long! What's happening? Is France going to be taken over? Are we all in trouble?" "...Yes. We are all in trouble. The bloody frog-face barely put up a fight... France is now German territory..." Belgium let out a gasp. _France? Gone...? What... How...? Now... What is Germany's plan... For all of us? _Belgium felt a hand on her back. "It's okay, we'll win this war so there's nothing to worry about. Japan is to polite and apologetic to do much harm and Italy... Well Germany shouldn't have allied himself with... That..." At England's comment on Italy, Belgium couldn't help but laugh. "I suppose you're right," she giggled, "... Thank you. For saving me and for the piece of mind." England blushed. "I only did what any civil gentleman would do." Belgium laughed again and pecked him on the cheek. England's face got redder. _He looks like a tomato. _She thought. "W-what was that for?" England spluttered. Belgium thought for a moment then answered, "For your kindness."

Belgium stayed at England's house again that night and slept soundly till just before 8:00 in the morning when the sun's rays aroused her from her slumber. _I guess this means I'm finally England's friend. _She thought. _I'm... Glad. "_Belgium!" England's voice called her, "Are you planning to sleep all day?" Belgium breathed in and smiled. "No England! I'm coming down stairs right now!" "Well, hurry up then! The scones are getting cold!" "Alright! Alright! I'm coming stop nagging!" "I am not nagging! Now come down and eat your scones!" _This'll be a good day. Maybe annoying but good._

England and Belgium ate the slightly burnt scones together, smiling and laughing, till the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Belgium said and trotted off to answer the phone. "Hello?" "**England**?" "No it's Belgium, who am I speaking with?" "Belgium, it's Netherlands. Tell England that Germany has invaded and is currently attacking. I'm not sure if we can hold off the troops for much longer. I have to go now they've just penetrated this building, wish me luck." With that Netherlands hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Guys thank you so much for the reviews and all that jazz, today I looked at the stats for the story and I was so happy to see it got over 200 hits! Thank you so much!... I've got to start writing faster...(LOL Typing, eh, I don't care...)_

* * *

Belgium hung up the phone and walked dazed into the kitchen. "Who was it?" asked England, chewing on his scone.

"Grote broer... he's-" She collapsed, hot tears slid down her face and the reality of the situation hit her full on. She stopped crying and felt a hand on her back.

"It's okay Belgium, tell me what happened." Belgium told England through her tears what her brother had said to her. When she had finished there was a silence in the room.

"... I'm sorry, love..." England said quietly, "So now Germany's getting at you brother... Hm?" Belgium's eyes wavered emptily as she nodded, numb and completely drained.

"... I'm sorry..." England repeated.

"... Why...?"

"What was that?" England asked.

Putting more power in her voice Belgium yelled, "Why do you sound as if he's already been defeated? We could still help him!" She paused, more tears wetting her face.

"I'm sorry Belgium... There's nothing I can do."

Still weeping Belgium lay her head on England's chest soaking his shirt as he wrapped his arms around her stroking her hair and murmuring words of comfort into her ear.

* * *

_*Grote broer- Big brother- Dutch._

_Dutch is the most common language in Belgium._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Now it's been two weeks since I started staying at England's house and I've been filled in a lot more about the war going on. Apparently Germany, Italy, Japan, Romania, Hungary, Bulgaria and Thailnd have become allies and are calling themselves the Axis Powers. England is opposing them along with China, the Soviet Union, Poland, Canada, Greece, Norway, Netherlands and now me we call ourselves the Allied Powers, right now they're the major powers in the war. France was also one of the Allies but he was taken over along with many other countries, my brother being one of them. Germany has taken over Denmark, Poland and Norway. If it weren't for England I would've been on the list of countries taken over. But the war has only just begun. It's been going for a year now and we've already lost five countries, thinking about this hasn't made me sleep and better either. I've been having horrible nightmares...

_I'm running in the rain again and Germany is behind me, screaming to stop. Suddenly his yelling stops and is replaced with laughter. I glance back and immediately regret it, everyone is being slaughtered by the Axis. Hungary is beating France with a bloody frying pan, Romania has his teeth latched to Poland's neck, who's skin is pale from loss of blood, Bulgaria and Thailand are shredding Norway and Italy took Denmark's battleaxe and has it buried in his head. But the worst part of the blood bath was Germany, standing in the middle of it all, laughing like the madman I knew him to be, holding a whip that was coiled around my broer's neck and slicing his stomach open with a small knife, letting his organs fall out. Broer reached towards me, vomiting blood, with a pleading look in his eyes. I reached for his hand and suddenly felt a flame of pain ignite in my chest. I looked down and saw Japan's katana protruding from my chest. Then I blacked out, knowing I would die with my friends that had already fallen, knowing I could do nothing to prevent this horrible fate._

* * *

**Yeah this chapter pretty much just voiced Belgium's fears and what actually happened in the war up to this point (1940) Oh by the way I forgot to say that in the real war England fought for Belgium but it was still taken over by Germany. (Parts of Belgium still speak German today)**_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A month has passed at England's house and the war only grows. It is the worst war I have ever seen or heard of. We still fight strong, but our opponents fight just as hard and hundreds of our soldiers have been slaughtered along with innocent humans, it's hard to believe such a hard war has been started over religious beliefs.

I wake up on another dreary morning, clouds covering the sky. I can't believe I slept, not only through the dreadful dreams, but also through the screams of my dying men. I see England asleep in the chair next to my bed in his house. This is what he's been doing ever since he first started waking in the night to the sounds of my screams, when I lay in bed he comforts me, but it doesn't stop the dreams. I sit up and look at him, he looks so peaceful when he sleeps which surprises me. His eyes flutter open and they drowsily meet mine. He smiles ever so slightly and says, "Good morning, love." England stands and stretches saying, "Scones again I suppose." And trots off to the kitchen.

I get dressed and walk down the stairs, welcomed by the smell of burning scones. He's a terrible cook. I head for the kitchen and see him at the table with a scone and a bottle of brandy. The liquor surprised me as I did not know him to be a drinker. England's eyes were red and puffy as though he'd been crying. I rushed to him, "What's wrong?" I asked. He turned towards me and said, "America's been bombed."

My ears rang with the information. America? Bombed? How could this happen? He wasn't even part of the war up until now! Yet the Axis dropped a _bomb_ on him? How could this happen? If it shocked me I can only imagine what it did to England. This was the child he raised to see someone like that getting hurt... It's something I can't fathom... This explained the brandy alright.

And so I stood there my mouth hanging wide. Snapping out of my trance I slid to the ground and wrapped my arms around him tightly. He seemed numb to my presence.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long guys I was visiting my grandma in Alaska for the past month and a half (no internet access). But how is it so far? Not bad for a twelve-year-old is it? Oh, by the way at this point I'm going to start breaking away from straight WW2 facts and work more on the story, but I'm still going to put in a few facts here and there just because I'm still writing it as a war story.**


End file.
